


a genuine inquiry of confusion and delight.

by houndsace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Ashe/Dedue, Background DimiByClaude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsace/pseuds/houndsace
Summary: Sylvain had always been there to keep him grounded. After high school, he had left, his father paying forth a new string of travel expenses for the redhead that had claimed it’d be for “cultural enrichment”.Even then, Felix thinks, he’d never really left.----In which Sylvain comes home after five years of travelling, and Felix wants nothing more than to see him.





	1. A.M. Hour.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all! I want to thank you guys for clicking on here and reading this fic! 
> 
> Second of all: I really want to give a huge heartfelt thank you to Kris, who not only helped see me through this fic but was a huuuge part of its conception and creation. It literally would not exist if it weren't for him and his cheering me on and helping me through the ins and outs of the AU that we've built together, and him eventually betaing this fic.

“Hey!” It’s a cheery, easy voice that floods his ears as he picks up the phone. He has no idea what time it is right now, but Felix can’t be assed to care just yet. Instead, he focuses on blinking the sleep from his eyes, hair coming over in a thick curtain around his shoulder as he sits up. He rubs his left eye, hoping to dispel whatever dredges of sleep are left in him, huffing a bit as he notes it’s early in the morning - but right on time for Sylvain to call him when he needs to wake up. He’s only vaguely confused at all the commotion in the background. 

“Sylvain?” His voice is croaky, just barely waking up like he is, and Sylvain gives a half a chuckle.

“Gooood morning, rise and shine!” Sylvain can practically feel Felix rolling his eyes over the phone. It’s been a long time thing that he’d call Felix and wake him up, right as he was going to bed. Today was a bit different, though, and Sylvain hums as he walks past the varying exits of the airport, “Guess who’s back in Faerghus?” There’s the running of a tap, the phone being placed on speaker and onto the rim of a sink, and he can tell Felix hasn’t quite processed the words yet.

It takes a moment, two, before he goes, “Holy shit.” And then, as he hears Sylvain cracking up on the other end of the line, a brief, “Shut up, asshole. I just woke up.” 

“That’s why I said _good morning._” Sylvain hums and Felix can hear the airport noises in the background, humming a bit as he spits out toothpaste, Sylvain continuing on, “Ew. Anyway, they’re sending a rental car for me, but if you’re not busy, we should do lunch! It’d be great to see you again, and not just hear you over the phone.”

He’s drying his face off as Sylvain speaks, a deeper hum coming through as he moves to sit down, still in his pajamas, in front of his computer. He taps in the password, easy enough and moves through his calendar, nodding a bit when he notices it’s light, and taps out a message to his assistant, “Are you good for.. Two? That’s when my last meeting gets out.” He hums as he taps along the keyboard, phone now pressed between his bare shoulder and his ear, placing it back on speaker as he grabs a hair tie to pull it up while he finishes getting ready. 

“Two works. If I’m not at your office by then, just call me. I probably fell asleep.” Sylvain’s excitement is almost palpable, and Felix can’t help the very small smile that comes over his face at it. 

“Yes, yes.” 

“Hey! I can hear the smile! Don’t act like that.” 

“Act like what?”

“That! Come on, be a little excited. It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.” 

“I am excited. This is my excited voice.”

“No, that’s your ‘Sylvain just woke me up and dropped this news on me and now I’m being CEO Grumpypants--”

“I get it! I get it.” Felix finally gives a small chuckle, shaking his head as he finally secures his hair. 

“Wear the red tie.”

“You just like it because of the color.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the color red, Felix.”

“Mhhm.” He can almost feel Sylvain winking. He doesn’t even need to see it to hear it in the man’s tone, and he lets out another soft laugh, “I’ll see you later.” 

He clicks off the line before Sylvain can make him late to work (again), humming a bit as he moves through the rest of his morning. He does, in fact, put on the red tie, shaking his head a bit as he does. He hasn’t taken the thing out since high school, but he doesn’t mind. He gives a snort as he finishes tying it off, smoothing out his jacket once he’s got that on, too.

“Cora, lock up.” He calls out, and the A.I beeps back at him as it locks the house, giving a few moments for him to get out the door. He waits to leave until he hears the lock click, then he’s on his way.

The drive is when he finally has time for everything to sink in - it’s been years since he’s seen Sylvain. There’s a lot that runs through his mind; four to five years is a long time to not see someone, and he hums a bit to himself as he watches the scenery for a moment. He’s at least glad the drive is pretty, dark trees lining the road as he pulls out of his quiet neighborhood and into the bustle of the highway, and eventually, the city. 

The business district is as awake as it always is, cars honking at one another and Felix huffs as he watches some woman get out of her car to yell at another man that’d managed to bump her, and he shakes his head at it, turning off the streets to take an alternate route. He’d be a few minutes late to his first meeting, but at the moment, he couldn’t care. At least it was a few minutes rather than longer. 

The meetings are boring - his mind wanders, and wanders specifically to Sylvain. He wonders if his hair has gotten longer, if his face has filled out, if he’s managed to get broader. How much he’s changed over the last few years that they’ve only truly been able to talk over the phone rather than in person. It was a wonder that they’d become friends to begin with - but that had never stopped Sylvain from doing his best to integrate Felix into the small group of friends they’d gotten through the years. Dimitri had come eventually, and the three were like the Three Musketeers - inseparable.

Until the accident happened - and Felix’s brother had been claimed in a fire that had happened in the Fraldarius’ company building. Caught and trapped, Glenn was unable to get out. That was where things changed; he remembers being more serious, catching himself in the fray of being the new company heir, but Sylvain had always been there to keep him grounded. After high school, he had left, his father paying forth a new string of travel expenses for the redhead that had claimed it’d be for “cultural enrichment”. 

Even then, he’d never really left. The constant phone calls were enough proof of that, and Felix can recall every conversation no matter how different. There was something about each one that felt grounding; despite not seeing Sylvain every day, it was like he’d never been gone and it was easy to imagine the other by his side, speaking as if they were when they were teenagers, Sylvain prattling off about some girl he’d gotten rejected by and Felix humming along as he scribbled notes in his textbooks, until said pen was taken from him by a smirking Sylvain, vying for his attention. He’d keep it away until Felix relented, shaking his head (fondly). 

Sylvain remembered these things just as fondly, just as vividly. Having spent the last thirty or so minutes in a company car let his mind wander before he’d gotten to his little home on the Gautier Estate. He remembers every nook and cranny just as he had years ago, dropping his bags at the door and feeling fondness slip into his expression, his lips upturning as he found the small secret passage he’d drag Felix down whenever they were trying to hide from Dimitri. He remembers the way that they’d giggle, tugging each other along as they heard the blonde chase after them. 

His fingers graze along marble countertops where he’d spent nights with Felix and Dimitri, doing homework and humming stupid songs that made no sense, thrumming along on an old guitar that had been a hand-me-down from Miklan. He gives a small sigh as he catches sight of the instrument again, an even softer smile coming along his face as he moves to his room.

He’d expected it be organized when he got back, and he immediately takes care of the way it feels all too clean by taking his hoodie off and discarding it in some undisclosed place on the floor, his jeans following soon after so he could flop into the bed. He had a few hours before he needed to meet Felix, and he could spend that sleeping off any jet lag he was sure to feel eventually.

Sylvain dreams of easier days, while Felix sits in his meetings, both dreaming about one thing or another. 

The meetings couldn’t end sooner - his eyes are drooping by the time another person finishes their presentation about why Fraldarius Security Company should include them under their wing and Felix tells his assistant to make sure the paperwork gets to his desk. 

He himself makes it there a few moments later, half distracted until he hears the door open, eyes peeking up as he sees Dimitri and Claude enter.

“No Byleth today?” He chuckles when Dimitri’s face flushes, and shakes his head, “I’m joking. We have about a half hour.”

“Ohh, that’s right,” Claude starts and Felix scowls when the man tosses him a smirk, “Sylvain is back.”

“Is he? I heard through the pipeline he was flying in today.” There’s a nod from the blonde as he takes a seat opposite Felix’s desk, Claude joining him in sitting on the other chair provided. 

“Did everyone know?” Felix raises a brow, and Dimitri just gives him a smile.

“Well, he wanted it to be a surprise,” Dimitri hums, “And we had to indulge him. He got excited at the prospect of being the one to tell you he was back when he landed this morning.”

The words make Felix roll his eyes but there’s no denying the flush that he feels simmering along his cheeks, and Claude’s horrible smirk only confirms it before the man claps his hands together.

“Alright! As you know, we do have a huge event coming up and we want to hire your company to help with the security.” Claude begins, and the conversations become drivel as they all start to plan it out. Felix hums as he taps out notes on his computer, nodding a bit, pointing on a floor plan brought by Dimitri, and he’s almost surprised when there’s another knock at his door. 

He squints just ever so slightly at the door and Dimitri passes a look over to Claude as if knowing before the door even busts open who it is, and all Felix can see is a rush of red hair as he’s nearly tackled to the ground. He has to use his desk to balance himself before he gets totally toppled over, feeling arms come around his shoulders as his breath leaves him, the sound of soft chuckles leaving Dimitri and Claude before the two exit the room. 

There’s a minute that he lets Sylvain hang off of him - he doesn’t know how to react, doesn’t know what to do. There hasn’t been a single person in five years that thought it’d be a good idea to throw themselves at Felix like this; even Dimitri and Byleth stuck to one armed hugs and awkward pats on the back, and he gives a huff as he gently paws at the other’s hips to get him off for a second.

Sylvain is just as charmingly pretty as he was when he’d left - his hair is slightly less tousled, but his eyes are just as bright as Felix remembers them. He’s got the beginnings of a soft smile on his face and Felix feels something inside him melt before he tugs the other back into a hug, making Sylvain laugh softly. 

“Come on. You owe me lunch!” Sylvain’s cheer rings through Felix’s office, and he swears that even just by being there, Sylvain managed to liven up the dull place. 

He won’t deny the small smile on his face as he walks out the office door with Sylvain.


	2. warm like sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve always had a heart bigger than your head, you know that?”
> 
> \---  
Because he does - Sylvain's heart of gold, and Felix's fond smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again: huge huge huge thank you to kris!!! love you<3

The outdoor patio wasn’t his first choice - but when he thinks about it, the way that the afternoon light hits along Sylvain’s hair and eyes is worth it. The umbrella that’s attached to the table hardly covers them, but at least it was there for a nice decoration. He doesn’t mind it so much, it gives him a good view. 

There’s a calmness to this place that Felix hasn’t seen before - usually bustling, and always busy, he’s been to the cafe in the early hours of the morning when the amount of sleep he’d gotten just wasn’t enough to tide him over (and their bagels were good). He’s glad to see that Sylvain still has a penchant for the sickeningly sweet, watching the other order what may be the sweetest drink on the menu, making him twist his mouth just slightly. 

It only elicits a laugh from the redhead, taking a sip of it and managing to get foam on the upper part of his lip and Felix has to duck his head for a moment, feigning a cough to hide the small smile on his face. Nothing gets by Sylvain, though, and he can hear the other accusing him of hiding it. It only makes Felix force a scowl, which makes the other man laugh even louder, and Felix can’t help but realize just how pretty Sylvain is when he’s happy. 

His smile is just a reminder of times that were much simpler, and Felix can’t help but stare at him. There was a point where he’d freely join in and laugh with him that felt like it was ages on ages ago, and even now, the only thing that comes across him is a smile. He doesn’t know if it’s something wrong with him, or if he’s simply content seeing Sylvain this happy. There’s a content feeling that settles in his chest, though, a fondness in his eyes that he’s almost certain is visible to the man across from him, and he doesn’t even mind. It was a fondness reserved only for Sylvain, one that only he would ever see. 

His thoughts are only broken by a pair of fingers snapping in his face, laughter again at the fact he’s managed to space out so easily, and his own hand comes to push Sylvain’s gently away. It’s that moment of contact, though, that makes Felix feel the need to take an even deeper breath - and he shakes his head, pushing that thought away near immediately.

“C’moon, you’re supposed to be paying attention to me! I’m telling you all about the countryside.”

“You have more of my attention than you realize.” The words slip before Felix can even stop them, and he can see the blush bloom across Sylvain’s cheeks. 

“Yeah? Well, what was I saying then?” It’s a bit of a childish taunt, but Felix only gives a small smirk.

“You were telling me how gorgeous the countryside is - the way the sun moves right below the horizon line and paints the fields pretty colors. You said something about having a photo?” 

Sylvain is silent for a minute, before shaking his head. It was his turn for a fond smile, and he takes his phone out, nodding, “Check it out. One of these days, I wanna move out there. It’s so much easier to breathe there.” 

“You’d miss the convenience of the city too much.” Felix hums, but the place is gorgeous - and, in reality, he can see it. Sylvain out there, tousled hair and freckles dotting along his skin, even more than he has now, a smile on his face. 

He doesn’t let the picture ebb too far from what could be reality, even if the dark haired man would want to be by his side. 

“You might be right! But, I have all of you guys out here. Besides, I’ve heard Byleth is planning a wedding out there.” 

“Is he now?”

“You know Claude has property there - and Dimitri feels much more relaxed when he’s physically away from the offices. It’d be a perfect place!”

“You should send him the photos you took - I’m sure it’d only solidify the decision.” Felix’s comment is easily flippant, but Sylvain can see the compliment in them, already pulling his phone back to send Byleth the barrage of photos he’d taken. 

It gives Felix the moment to breathe - watching Sylvain again as he excitedly tapped along his phone, his chest rising and falling just that pace quicker with what Felix knew was the exhilaration of him having a good idea, a brilliant one in his eyes. There’s that softness to Felix’s face again, and though it hardens the minute a waitress comes over, it returns when Sylvain flashes her a smile. 

He was glad to see the other hadn’t lost his charm, but even more so when his attention immediately turned back to Felix. There’s a few moments of silence as they both actually start to eat - Felix swears he can smell the sugar on Sylvain’s breath from where he’s sitting across from him, and Sylvain swears it’s not true - but the silence was brief, conversation picks up quickly again, and Sylvain is prattling on about more and more of his adventures through the country and beyond.

“It was kind of sad though - there’s a lot of poverty, a lot of homelessness. Displacement from the wars happening out there,” Sylvain starts and Felix’s head tilts in interest, “There was this little girl I met - dark hair and pretty blue eyes and all stained up from the dirt. She reminded me of you, in a way. Didn’t wanna get near me unless I had something she wanted…”

There’s something in Sylvain’s voice that Felix can’t quite place - he doesn’t know this part of Sylvain as well as he’d like to, but he’s known for a long time now that Sylvain’s always had a heart of gold, one that bled for every little thing despite being so guarded. He watches as Sylvain talks about this little girl, carefully watching every single movement of his face.

“... So, I adopted her.” 

“You what?” 

“I adopted her!” Sylvain seems more excited than when he’d said it the first time, but there’s something that feels like a pit in Felix’s stomach.

“What made you decide to do that?” There’s caution in how he phrases the question - he doesn’t want Sylvain to think he’s trying to call him stupid (in a way, he is, but he’s at least giving the man a chance to explain himself).

“I couldn’t save all of them, but.. I could save her. She didn’t have a family.” Felix swears he can see Sylvain get physically more upset at the idea, and Felix has to admit - he understands.

“You’ve always had a heart bigger than your head, you know that?”

There’s a nod, and Felix wonders exactly what happened to make Sylvain take that jump. He remembers so many times that he and Sylvain had talked about their futures, and not a single time had children ever popped up. 

He has to admit, though - this odd split second decision that Sylvain seems to have made has him endeared. It’s more proof of that big heart he always claims Sylvain has, and he can’t help but feel himself grow a bit softer.

“She’s supposed to head this way soon - they wanted me to make sure that the rooms at my place are all ready for her, first…”

“Is that your way of asking me to help get rid of all of your old shit?” 

“Maaaaaaaaybe…..” 

Felix only gives a shake of the head, “My schedule is cleared the rest of the day.”

“Aww, did you clear it for me?”

“Don’t expect it to keep happening.” 

Sylvain only seems to grin, and Felix shakes his head. It’s easy enough to get his card past Sylvain, the redhead pouting as Felix manages to successfully pay for the meal.

The next few days are a tizzy of activity - between helping plan his friends’ gala, preparing Sylvain’s personal home on the Gautier estate (and trying to avoid getting his cheeks pinched by Sylvain’s mother), and work, Felix doesn’t have much time to think. 

He doesn’t mind it, though - he’s able to get through his days much quicker than the pace that simply felt like a crawl before, and he has to admit, he likes the way that Sylvain’s presence seems to speed things up.

It’s the unexpected visit that has him stopping in his tracks, a little girl no older than seven years old, standing right next to Sylvain that has him staring like a deer in headlights. At first, he doesn’t know what to do, he’s too stiff and shocked to even notice Sylvain’s own anxiety building, but there’s a sigh that leaves his lips as he watches Sylvain move a bit closer, his hand in hers.

“Aria… This is Felix. He’s the one I told you about, remember?”

There’s a small nod from the little girl and Felix can almost see what Sylvain meant - he can see dredges of his old self in her; small, scared, a little shy, and cautious of the big world around her. Still, Felix moves to pull on his pants, make it easier for him to squat down next to his desk.

“Hello, Aria…” His voice is cautious, trying to take on a different tone that he doesn’t quite know yet. He’s anxious himself, feeling his body shake just a bit as the little girl lets go of Sylvain’s hand to come over to him, “I hope Sylvain has only told you good things.” 

There’s a bit of a nod, and Aria’s voice is even more soft spoken than Felix anticipates, “Daddy says he’s been with you for a long time.” 

“He’s right. We’ve been friends for a very long time now.”

“He says you act like a cat.” 

He’s able to make the laugh fond and nods, “I suppose I do, in a way. I can be very picky with people.”

“Me too… But Daddy’s nice!” Her voice picks up a little as she moves to take Felix’s hand, “And I think you’re nice, too.” And now she’s tugging, easy little pulls as he’s tugged back towards Sylvain. 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Daddy says sometimes you act mean, but it’s because you have a good heart.” 

“Does he, now? You’ll have to tell me all the things your Daddy says one of these days.” 

“Ahaha, I don’t think that’s necessary!” Sylvain chuckles nervously, and Felix only quirks a brow at him. 

“I think so.” Then, he’s bending back to look at the little girl, “Would you like to get lunch with me, Aria? I suppose your Daddy can come along, too.”

“Can we get pizza? Daddy says it’s one of the best foods ever.” 

“We can do that.”


	3. this is happiness, to be everything at once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain couldn’t help that bit of fondness that seeps into him - he’s known Felix for so long now, that he can’t help it. The man was always protective of his friends no matter how he tried to paint it, and it was one of the reasons that Sylvain loved him. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> of confessions and questions, this story comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd the end!! 
> 
> There's absolutely going to be more of this to come as Kris and I end up talking more and more about this dumb AU we've both fallen in love with. This may be the end of this fic, but it's just the beginning for these guys. 
> 
> Another huuuuugggee crazy thank you to Kris who saw me through this fic. I couldn't do it without him. <3

There’s a silence over Sylvain’s home that he isn’t used to - he doesn’t know if it’s because Aria is asleep, tuckered out on the couch taking a nap in the dress they’d bought her for the Gala, and there’s something that Sylvain can’t place settled in his chest. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous - yes, it’s the first time he’ll see everyone in the longest time, but that shouldn’t make him nervous. If anything, it should be elation. 

Still, the feeling causes a pit to form in his stomach and he doesn’t quite know how to get rid of it, shoulders tense as he fixes the remaining parts of his outfit. The suit he’d gotten thanks to Felix was mostly black, with a deep red button down shirt behind the jacket. The cufflinks had his family’s crest and he doesn’t even have to wonder where Felix was able to get these, let alone how hard it was considering he was sure every man in his family owned them. Still, he straightens the jacket, runs a hand through his hair again and checks his phone for the time again.

It’d been such a wild month since he’d returned, between Aria arriving, the Blue Lions Gala happening, and he was wondering exactly who he’d see. He knew for a fact that most of their old class had left, off on their own ventures, but things like this were meant to bring them back together, right? How many of them would be surprised to see him with a child? A little girl that he calls his own now, and he wonders how many judgemental looks may pass over him. 

The thoughts diminish when he looks over at Aria, curled up with a stuffed rabbit that Felix had given her and he can’t stop the smile that comes over his lips. He moves to gently wake her, shaking her shoulder, “C’mon, Ari, it’s time to go.”

“Mmm? It’s time for the party?” 

“Yeah, let’s get going, otherwise you might miss your chance to dance with Felix.” He teases gently, and she all but bolts up.

“No way!” She’s at the door before he is, grabbing his keys and heading out with her. He puts on some song or another for her, listening to how she makes the bunny dance and sing in the back of his car before they get there. He can see the security guards, their patches with FRALDARIUS SECURITY CO. etched right into them and he already knows Felix is there. Despite being at the party as a guest, he had insisted on also being the head of security that night to make sure everything went smoothly. 

Sylvain couldn’t help that bit of fondness that seeps into him - he’s known Felix for so long now, that he can’t help it. The man was always protective of his friends no matter how he tried to paint it, and it was one of the reasons that Sylvain loved him. There’s that bit of him that no one else ever saw, that protective feeling that he got whenever he saw Ashe or Annette, the way he’d willingly get into harm’s way. Felix always talked about Sylvain’s big heart - but it was known through their class that Felix had the biggest heart of them all.

And it’s easy to spot him, right at the door, waiting. There’s a small hum from Sylvain as he points out the other man to Aria, who immediately runs up to him, tugging on his jacket, and Felix, though it seems painted as a scowl, is smiling. Sylvain can see it in his eyes as he’s tugged away by Aria, Sylvain coming up just a few paces behind. 

“I’m beginning to think she likes you more than me.” Sylvain hums, watching as Felix’s face gets just the barest tinge of red underneath the pale white light of the decorations, “They did a good job here.” 

The hall is covered in old memorabilia - pictures of them when they were teens and the old Blue Lions jersey that Sylvain used to wear for soccer, with Dimitri’s pinned up right next to it. Sylvain could see Ashe’s old lacrosse jersey next to Felix’s and he laughs softly.

“How’d they manage to get that?”

“Well, after Byleth was put in charge of the high school a couple years ago, it was easy to get on loan.” He smiles a bit, and waves over at the mint haired man not far off, who gives a slight smile as he walks his way over.

“You’ve grown, Sylvain.” He comments lightly, taking a good look at the redhead.

“Yeah, people do that after about five years.”

“And you’ve a new addition..” Byleth bends down, smiling a bit, “You should come talk to me for embarrassing stories about your father.” 

“Wh--Hey!” Sylvain nearly blushes as he watches Aria nod excitedly, watching as Byleth moves back to check on both Dimitri and Claude. Sylvain only shakes his head as he watches Aria move to greet everyone, and there’s a small bit of Sylvain that feels glad that she’s started opening up more to the people around her - and here, he didn’t have to worry about her getting whisked off.

She makes her rounds, and about ten minutes later it’s Ashe that appears with her in his arms, Dedue not far behind, “Hey! I think you have a runaway.” He’s poking gently at her ribs, making her giggle with delight and Dedue’s face is much softer than Sylvain’s ever seen. 

“What! A runaway? I can’t believe this.” Sylvain’s dramatic as he replies, shaking his head as he moves to take her, “Thanks Ashe. It’s good to see you again. You too, Dedue. It’s been awhile.”

“You, too! I’d say five years qualifies as a while.” Ashe hums, nodding a bit before he moves to drag Sylvain along, leaving Felix to talk to Dedue, who now has Aria on his shoulders, “So?” 

“... So?” 

“Have you said anything to him?” 

“A..bout?” 

Ashe only blinks, shaking his head, “You know what I’m talking about. You’ve been back for a month and Felix’s mood has improved drastically. You should say something to him, you know. Both of you look like lovesick puppies whenever you’re staring at each other.”

“Look who’s talking!” Sylvain snorts, but gives a small hum, “I’m waiting. I can’t dump all that on him, especially when he’s just really warming up to Aria.” 

“You know, it’d be cool for her to grow up with two dads…”

“Yeah? What about you two, huh? Should we be expecting any surprises?” Sylvain chuckles as he sees Ashe go red, and he shakes his head, “Yeah, yeah, I get you. I should tell him, but.. Soon.”

“Ah…” Ashe’s attention is grabbed by the little girl that’s managed to drag Felix Hugo Fraldarius onto the dancefloor, standing right on his shoes as they sway to the song that’s playing. It’s definitely much slower, but her giggles float around the room easily, and he can see the softness in Felix’s face and it makes his heart stop.

Sylvain doesn’t know how to breathe for a moment - watching Felix sway around with the little girl is enough to take his breath away and he wonders briefly how he could have ever denied being in love with the man that was currently indulging his daughter in something that Sylvain had once all but _begged_ Felix to do with him. He feels his chest swell with fondness as she gets lifted by him, and he continues their swaying pattern with just the barest hint of a smile on his face, waltzing her around the dancefloor. It’s a rare sight - and he can see others turning to stare at Felix, too, but Felix doesn’t even seem to notice. His attention is on Aria, and Sylvain swears he’d melt if he could.

There’s a tug on his sleeve as Ashe nods at him, signaling a song change as Dedue takes the little girl and offers her a dance now, Felix smiling still ever so slightly. Sylvain takes the chance to move, put himself right in front of the dark haired man and see the way the lights fall along his skin, the way it makes him seem so much paler and yet, all the more beautiful. His hair tied up the way it always was, and Sylvain has to stop himself from pulling it down, hand coming to rest against Felix’s hip, the other taking his hand as Felix’s finds its way to his shoulder.

“We haven’t danced like this since high school.”

“Ah.. Prom. You made me go with you because every girl rejected you.” 

“No… No, I asked _you_, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, because I’ve been in love with you since the sixth grade.” Sylvain says it so plainly and Felix can feel his breathing stop, fingers gripping Sylvain’s shoulder as he shakes his head a bit, and Sylvain only nods, “I have. Since the day you scraped your knee and tried to put on a brave face, but ended up crying just the same. I fell in love with you again when we were fifteen, on the first day of high school and you punched the shit out of someone bullying Bernadetta. I fell in love with you, over and over again. And I did just now - I fell in love with you, watching you dance with my daughter.” Sylvain feels like he’s about to cry - he nearly is, feeling the pinpricks at the corners of his eyes as he watches Felix’s face carefully, making sure his hold isn’t too tight so that if the other needs to, he can get space. 

Except, Felix doesn’t pull away, only stares up with solid confusion in his eyes.

“I.. I…” He stutters, shaking his head a bit but never pulling away. It takes a moment - for the anxiety to leave his body and his mind to settle. He can’t count the number of times that he’s fallen in love with the man that’s currently holding him, eyes wide as he watches him. His eyes steady for a minute, landing right on Sylvain’s face and he takes in every detail. The way that the light hits and makes his eyes shine even brighter, the freckles dotting along his nose and under his eyes that gives him something of a childlike whimsy to a face that’s chiseled out. Sylvain seems just as nervous as he does, but Felix only sits there, ramrod stiff as he tries to sort through his feelings.

It has been years, he thinks, that he’s been in love with Sylvain. The very first time that Sylvain had kissed a scraped knee. The first time Sylvain had dragged him away from his hiding corner by the tall trees that covered their playground, introduced him to Dimitri and taught him what it was to play and to have a vivid imagination. The first time they sat together in Sylvain’s home, eating junk food and watching movies until it was too late to even look at a clock. As teenagers, waking up a handful of times next to Sylvain and watching the early morning light splash across his face.

He takes a breath - then two, before he nods, “I love you, too, Sylvain. I have for so long. The first day you tried to get me out of my shell, I fell in love with you. All the times that we spent together, I have spent falling in love, over and over.”

“I think we’ve both been in that same boat for awhile now, haha.” The laugh is fond, easy and he gives a small kiss to the top of Felix’s head. There’s elation, excitement and Felix can feel himself easily melt into an embrace that he’s gotten to know so well at this point.

“Ugh, finally, now Daddy can stop making puppy eyes at Mister Felix.” It’s Aria’s voice that rings out so loudly among the crowd, and it makes even Felix snort with laughter. 

“Marry me.” Sylvain says, as easily as he had said a confession not two minutes earlier. Felix can’t hear any quiver in the man’s voice and that’s how he knows Sylvain is serious, and it knocks the wind from him. 

“Wh--Idiot.” Felix shakes his head, a fond smile over his face as he looks up at Sylvain, lifting just barely on his toes to push his forehead against the redhead’s, “Idiot… But you’re my idiot. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“... So that’s a… Yes?” Sylvain half-jokes, but Felix can see the genuine hints of anxiety in him, and as much as he’d like to roll his eyes and call Sylvain an idiot, all he has to do is blink and it’s like the man is on one knee.

Felix stares down at him this time and he can hear the room turn to them, “... Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” He refrains from calling Sylvain an idiot, instead yelps when Sylvain catches him around the waist to lift him up.


End file.
